Believe
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: -Chap 2 is up- Gara-gara Sungmin ingin jadi seme, semua member yang berstatus uke pun punya keinginan yang sama. Gimana nasib para seme nih? Terutama Siwon yang jelas-jelas the ultimate top seme disana? R N R please!
1. Chapter 1

R/N: Hula … Rhie bikin fic baru lagi nih X) wah~ wah~ nggak nyangka deh fandom ini jadi bertaburan author-author baru yang baik-baik XD kgak kayak… *lirik2 fandom anime* *dikubur idup2* hahah~ kapan yak fandom ntu aman end damai sentosa kayak dulu… Rhie kangen nih pngen balik lagi kesana . eh! Tapi fandom ini nggak bkalan dilupain kok

Happy reading deh…

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, dorm Super Junior sepi dan lengang, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas pagi. Pada kemana para penghuninya? Ternyata mereka masih semedi di kamar masing-masing. Apa lagi kalau bukan masih tidur.<p>

Semuanya? Ternyata nggak. Di ruang tengah dorm ini ternyata ada sesosok namja.

Namja manis dengan sebutan BunnyMin di SuJu ternyata sudah bangun sejak sejam lalu. Ia masih memakai piyama pink pearl-nya, membuktikan bahwa sang empunya belum menyentuh kamar mandi.

Ia terlihat masih berkutat dengan laptop pink-nya yang kini tengah di pangkuannya. Matanya focus pada apa yang ia baca saat ini, entah apa itu. Bahkan namja manis tersebut nggak sadar kalau sang kekasih sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

' Kayaknya Minnie-hyung lagi baca _e-mail_ ya?' pikir Kyuhyun melihat kekasih pink-nya –Sungmin- serius sekali sampai nggak sadar kalau ia ada di sini.

' Memang dari siapa sih? Para KyuMin Shipper? Atau RyMin Shipper?' tuding Kyuhyun. Entah ia merasa kalau kekasihnya itu sekarang jadi terlihat dekat sama Henry –maknae SuJu M- semenjak ia juga berada di sub-group tersebut.

Kenapa para _ELFs_ akhir-akhir ini tergila-gila sama SiMin dan RyMin? Bukankah Sungmin-hyung itu kekasihnya? Huh!

Daripada Kyuhyun berpikir yang macam-macam, mending ia menyapa kekasihnya yang masih setia sama dunianya itu.

" Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"…"

Ternyata Kyuhyun nggak mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan.

" Minnie-yah~" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Kali ini, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping sang kekasih.

' Meskipun Minnie belum mandi, ia tetap wangi ya…' pikir Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menghirup aroma yang menurutnya manis tersebut.

Wajahnya berhenti di antara leher Sungmin, melihat leher putih bersih itu. indah…

Ia tersenyum _evil_. Pemandangan segar yang benar-benar menyenangkan…

Tinggal satu cm lagi. Kyuhyun langsung mendapat bogem mentah dari sang _matrial art_ tersebut. pukulan yang termasuk kencang itu mendarat mulus di pipi kirinya dengan indah.

Brak!

Kyuhyun pun mendarat di lantai dengan nggak elit.

" Yah! Hyung! Apa-apaan kau!" kata Kyuhyun setengah kesal dengan respon sang kekasihnya itu. ada apa sama Sungmin? Lagi 'dapet'?

Kyuhyun mengelus perlahan pipi kirinya yang memar. Ia nggak habis pikir, padahal namja imut ini kecil, tapi kenapa punya kekuatan yang besar sih?

Apa sebaiknya mulai sekarang ia latihan ke _gym_?

" Kau yang apa-apaan Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin sangar. Kayaknya benar deh kalau Sungmin-hyung itu lagi 'dapet'?

Brak!

Pintu kamar KyuMin di tutup dengan nggak berperi-pintu-an oleh Sungmin. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung, tanda nggak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**SuJu© SM E. and Sungmin is my husband.**

**Belive© Rhie chan Aoi sora**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jam satu siang, para member SuJu sedang latihan koreografi di kantor SM E. Pasangan yang paling bersemangat adalah seperti biasanya, EunHae.

Tapi itu nggak berlaku bagi pasangan KyuMin. Pasangan yang mendapatkan predikat _'the best couple'_ itu terlihat yang paling muram di bandingkan couple lainnya.

Leeteuk selaku tetua di grup ini pun akhirnya menyapa namja imut di grup-nya itu.

" Minnie-ah…" sapa Leeteuk ramah. Sang BunnyMin itu pun menoleh kearah sang leader tersebut. " Gwaenchana?" tanyanya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng tanda nggak ada apa-apa. Ia memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan aegyo andalannya.

" Wa… wae yo?" Leeteuk merasa agak aneh dengan tatapannya itu.

" Menurut hyung, lebih _mainly_-an siapa? Aku apa Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan Sungmin barusan bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Leeteuk.

Kenapa Minnie-ah tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? apa ia kebentur tadi malam?

Leeteuk melirik Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Yesung di belakangnya. Kemudian ia beralih pada namja imut yang kini berada di depannya sambil memasang pose aegyo.

Gluk!

Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Sungmin memang lebih _mainly_ akhir-akhir ini. Bukan! Bukan akhir-akhir ini saja! Ia memang _mainly_, tapi masih di bawahku(?).

Tapi… kalau cara ia menatapku seperti ini, aku jadi berpikir buat jadi seme-nya Sungmin nih. Aish! Apa yang kau katakan Leeteuk! kau kan sudah punya Kangin-ah! Pabbo!

" Err… Kyuhyun…" jawab Leeteuk takut-takut buat ngeliat respon dari Sungmin. " maybe…" lanjutnya lagi. Sepertinya ia nggak yakin sama pernyataannya barusan.

" Begitu…" hanya kata itu lah yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan sang leader sendirian.

Aish!

Sepertinya ia salah bicara deh!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Istirahat bagi para member SuJu.

Ryeowook yang baru ambil langkah buat nyusul member lainnya langsung ditarik oleh Sungmin.

" Eh! Hyung. Ada apa?"

" Aku ingin tanya sama kamu Wookie-ah…" Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya hyung-nya satu ini ingin bertanya hal penting deh. Ia melihat member lainnya sudah raib entah kemana.

Akhirnya ia mendengarkan apa yang ingin Sungmin katakan. Daripada nanti hyung-nya satu ini bunuh diri karena frustasi dari lantai lima ini? begitulah pikiran Ryeowook yang bisa ditangkap oleh author.

Sungmin diam sejenak… sepertinya ia masih berpikir.

Satu menit…

Ryeowook masih setia menunggu Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu.

.

Lima menit…

.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meninggalkan Sungmin sekarang. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya tersebut.

.

Sepuluh menit…

.

Hoam~ ia menguap tanda jenuh dengan kesunyian ini. Kapan makannya nih? Ia pun mencoba untuk bertanya duluan.

" Menurutmu… antara aku sama Kyuhyun. Lebih imutan siapa?" ternyata Sungmin yang duluan bertanya.

Tunggu! Apa tadi?

Ryeowook langsung memproses pertanyaan Sungmin yang menurutnya aneh itu. Ia memeriksa gendang telinganya sejenak. Apa ia ketularan budeg-nya Siwon-hyung ya. Perasaan ia tadi nggak deket-deket sama Siwon deh…

Doeng!

Ryeowook langsung sweatdrop plus lesu(?). Hei! Sungmin-hyung menariknya hanya untuk bertanya hal nggak penting itu? padahal ia kan belum makan. Ckckck! Kayaknya ini ada hubungannya sama Kyuhyun deh, ramalnya –sok- tahu.

" Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memeriksa suhu tubuh Sungmin dengan tangannya. Mungkin saja hyung imutnya itu lagi demam kan.

" Jawab saja!" desak Sungmin pada namja kecil itu. susah amat tinggal jawab, pikir Sungmin.

Ryeowook berpikir…

Imutan siapa?

Kyuhyun?

Ia membayangkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun memakai baju warna pink serta membawa boneka bunny besar ditangannya sambil bersikap aegyo padanya. Tersenyum manja… dan…

Brr!

Ryeowook langsung merinding dengan fantasi yang ia buat sendiri tersebut. Meskipun Kyuhyun itu manis kalau memakai pakaian wanita di panggung, tetap saja ia merinding membayangkan Kyuhyun seperti itu setiap harinya.

Dunia sudah gila kalau seperti itu!

Sungmin?

Ia menatap sosok BunnyBoy itu. sekarang Sungmin sedang mengenakan pakaian berwarna pink dengan gambar kelinci putih di depannya. Ia juga mengenakan jam berwarna senada serta sepatu kets berwarna pink –lagi-.

Hampir semua benda yang Sungmin pakai saat ini didefinisikan sebagai warna pink. Ia mengamati Sungmin dari atas…

Walaupun Sungmin mencoba meninggalkan kesan imutnya jauh-jauh pada MV_ 'Sorry_ _sorry'_ dengan memotong rambutnya dan bersikap dewasa. Tetap saja wajah manisnya itu nggak hilang, tambah imut malah menurutnya.

Ryeowook merona heboh(?)

" Tentu saja hyung!" histerisnya sambil memeluk Sungmin.

Bukannya membalas pelukan Ryeowook seperti biasanya. Sungmin hanya diam sambil memasang raut wajah… heh! Sedih?

" Hyung…" tanya Ryeowook saat raut wajah Sungmin berubah. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu. " ada yang salah?"

" Ani yo." Sungmin langsung berlalu begitu saja. Ia bahkan nggak perduli waktu Ryeowook bertanya apakah ia akan makan siang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saat ini, Sungmin sedang ada di van mobil SuJu hanya bersama Donghae. Ia dan Donghae baru saja selesai siaran di Sukira menggantikan Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk yang –katanya- sedang menikmati jalan-jalannya.

Mereka berdua jalan bareng?

Duo yang terkenal pelit itu?

Ck! Paling-paling nggak bakalan ada yang ngalah buat bayar makanan kalau begitu.

.

Donghae sibuk dengan laptop-nya, tapi aktivitasnya sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah aneh Sungmin yang dari tadi geleng-geleng nggak jelas sambil sesekali meliriknya.

Plak!

" AU!" pekikan keras yang berasal dari makhluk pink di sampingnya tersebut membuat Donghae melihat keadaan hyung pecinta pink tersebut.

Donghae ingin tertawa, tapi ditahannya(?) karena menjaga _image_(?).

Pipi tembem Sungmin terdapat tanda merah yang dibuat oleh sang pemilik pipi itu sendiri. Entah apa yang Sungmin pikirkan sampai dengan teganya menampar diri sendiri.

" Hyung… kenapa?" tanyanya sambil membelai lembut pipi malang tersebut. Ia prihatin sama aktivitas nggak jelas hyung-nya itu, daritadi Sungmin bersikap aneh, sejak siaran malah.

Tapi, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Leeeteuk dan Ryeowook. Ia hanya menggeleng tanda nggak apa-apa.

Oke… kita lihat apa sebenarnya yang Sungmin pikirkan.

_Sungmin pov_

Ugh! Aku sudah bertanya pada hyung dan saeng yang menurutku bisa di andalkan itu, tapi ternyata hasilnya nggak memuaskan.

Aku menatap Donghae yang sedang meng-_update_ cyworld disampingku. Sikapnya sedikit dewasa juga kalau sedang diam seperti ini.

Argh!

Kenapa aku mesti jadi uke-nya Donghae? Padahal ia kan lebih kekanak-kanakan daripada aku? Nggak adil!

Dari semua member SuJu, hanya jadi couple-nya Wookie-ah aku jadi seme? Whad! Nggak salah tuh. Masa aku kalah dari si kue mochi? Sang magnae SuJu M yang manjanya minta ampun sama Mimi? Padahal perutku kan kotak-kotak kayak teh kotak =.=" Ya… walaupun masih kalah sama Siwonnie, Teuki-hyung dan Yesung-hyung(?)

Lah! Memang Yesung-hyung perutnya kotak-kotak ya? Whatever lah! *Sungmin sok tahu nih :P*

Dan lagi, aku tampan kok! Tampan! Bukan manis atau pun imut! Ingat itu!

Sungmin pov end

.

Sepenjang perjalanan menuju dorm SuJu, Sungmin memasang wajah cemberutnya. Menghiraukan Donghae yang tengah memandangnya.

Ugh!

Sungmin-hyung ternyata lebih manis daripada Hyukkie-yah. Pantas saja si magnae itu suka memeluknya. Jadi ingin selingkuh sama Sungmin-hyung deh. Itulah mungkin pikirannya sekarang.

Tapi segera ia urungkan niatnya untuk berselingkuh saat wajah sangar Eunhyuk yang bertransformasi jadi monyet #plak serta para EunHae Shipper yang siap sedia mencabik-cabiknya dengan ganas.

Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, Donghae langsung merinding sendiri.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sungmin langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Eunhyuk dan Kangin yang ingin memeluknya.

Para member yang lain memandang Donghae meminta penjelasan, tapi yang di pandangi hanya menggeleng tanda nggak tahu.

Ya… ngambek lagi ini anak =.=

.

.

.

" Kyuhyun!" teriak –sedikit- keras Sungmin pada kekasihnya yang seperti biasanya, selingkuh dengan PSP.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara indah Sungmin langsung men-_cancel_ PSP-nya, memandang Sungmin yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Wae?"

Sungmin menghembuskan napas berkali-kali.

Tarik napas…

Keluarkan...

Tarik lagi…

Keluarkan…

" Cho Kyuhyun! Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan jadi seme-mu!" hanya dengan sekali helaan napas ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jegler!

Petir season dua kini tengah berada di belakang Kyuhyun yang syok setengah matang mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

_the ultimate seme_ seperti ia harus…

Apa tadi? Kekasihnya jadi seme? Dan ia…

Uke?

UKE!

UKE!

UKE!

Cukup Kyuhyun. Mungkin tadi kau hanya salah dengar. Ya! Hanya salah dengar!

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas maksud Sungmin.

" Tadi kau bilang apa, chagi?"

" KAU HARUS JADI UKE-KU, CHO KYUHUN!" teriaknya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun yang langsung diam membatu.

Jadi seorang uke dari namja dengan julukan 'king of aegyo' di SuJu? Harga dirinya ditaruh dimana!

Ya… gila!

**TBC…**

Rhie tau… tema kayak gini udah pernah ada di fandom ini. Ya… nggak masalah kan? Heheh~ Tbc atau end… terserah reader XD

Da yang pengen fic EunHae rate eM? Wkwkw, kalo KyuMin gimana? *dipeluk KyuHae* *ditendangin ma EunMin*

Ripiu deh…

" Reader yang baik, selalu review fic yang mereka baca." (^.~)V

Love

Rhie_BunnyMin XD


	2. Chapter 2

R/N: Wai! Sankyu ya buat yang nge review chap kemaren lama ya apdetnya :P cz… Rhie lge hibernasi HarPot nih X) DraRy *mimisan bca yx rate eM* wkwkw…

Key… akan tetep brtahan di. T… utk yx mnta M, ntr .na jha ya…

Jeongmal mianhae deh X) ini chingu

**~OoO~**

Kyuhyun masih diam membatu ditempatnya, sepertinya ia masih sedikit syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari sang kekasih. Sungmin sepertinya terlihat sudah jengah dengan kelakuan bodoh Kyuhyun.

"Ya… Kyunnie! Mulai detik ini kau akan jadi uke ku. Arraseo!"

"Cha-chagiya… kau sedang bercandakan?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut. Ia nggak bakalan pake nada tinggi, semarah apapun ia sama Sungmin. Gimana kalau Sungmin ngambek dan nangis? Bisa-bisa ia dimarahin Teuki-umma sama Kangin-appa lagi kalau nangisin salah satu anaknya yang terkenal paling _sensitive_.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda! Ani! Aku sudah bosan kalau kita melakukan 'itu' dan paginya aku akan kesulitan berjalan! Kau nggak tahukan bagaimana tersiksanya aku!" oceh Sungmin cepat, sehingga Kyuhyun nggak bisa menyela ucapannya. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia benar-benar serius akan yang ia ucapkan.

"Ta… tapikan… memangnya kau bisa-" sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar isakan kecil yang dipastikan milik Sungmin yang saat ini kedua bola mata kelincinya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks! Hiks! Hweee~" Sungmin langsung nangis kejer(?) sambil memeluk Bunny pink-nya. Kyuhyun yang panik melihat sang BunnyBoy tersebut menangis langsung memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan dengan cara mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut. Ia sangat merasa bersalah telah membuat hyung kesayangannya itu nangis.

"Sst! Hyung… sudah. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku akan jadi uke-nya hyung deh." Kyuhyun hanya bisa melakukan itu supaya tangis Sungmin berhenti. Dan ternyata berhasil. Sungmin langsung bling-bling sendiri waktu Kyuhyun akhirnya bilang ia akan jadi uke.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne…" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap airmata Sungmin di pipi _chubby_-nya.

Ya… sekali-kali kayaknya nggak masalah. Tentu saja ia nggak akan mungkin mengalah kalau sudah menyangku 'itu'. Khukhukhu~

.

**~OoO~**

**Disclaimer:**

**SuJu© SM E and Sungmin always and 4ever my mine… okay?**

**Believe© Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**~OoO~**

.

Setelah insiden di kamar KyuMin tadi. Kyuhyun langsung mengadakan rapat dadakan khusus seme di kamar Kangin –_dorm_ lantai duabelas.

Sudah pada tahukan siapa saja di SuJu yang mendapat predikat seme! Yap!

Hankyung si seme tertua… bijaksana dan sangat dewasa diantara yang lainya. Terbukti dengan ia bisa menjinakan sang Cinderella sangar –Heechul. Hebat bukan? Bahkan Siwon pun yang awalnya menyukai namja cantik tersebut langsung mundur teratur saat mengetahui betapa mengerikannya Heechul saat ia marah.

Yesung, seme kedua… memiliki sifat yang sangat aneh, entah ia sebenarnya berasal dari planet mana(?). Namun, ia juga bisa jadi orang yang dapat diandalkan. Entah bagaimana caranya Yesung mendapatkan namja imut macam Ryeowook.

Kangin… sosok appa di SuJu yang bersikap tegas dan _overprotective_ pada anak-anaknya –yang berstatus uke. Walaupun terlihat sangar dan kasar, ia ternyata memiliki ketakutan. Leeteuk… sang umma di SuJu ternyata adalah ketakutan sekaligus kelemahannya.

Donghae… entah sejak kapan ia menjadi seme bagi Eunhyuk. Padahal sebelumnya, ia yang menjadi uke kan?

Siwon… namja _perfect_ yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi serta perut yang membuat para seme di SuJu iri. _The ultimate top seme_ ini adalah kekasih Kibum.

Dan yang terakhir… tanpa perlu diberitahu pun semua ELFs pasti tahu siapa. Kyuhyun, magnae SuJu yang _evil_-nya minta ampun.

.

"Begitu…" akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup dongeng panjangnya tersebut. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ingin jadi seme –yang seharusnya nggak mungkin.

Kyuhyun bahkan nggak tahu alasannya kenapa Sungmin seperti itu. Apakah '_service_'-nya setiap malam nggak memuaskan Sungmin? Sampai ia memutuskan jadi seme-nya.

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak sedikit frustasi dengan tatapan kasian sekali kau-nak.

"Bagaimana ini appa?" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan dari awal terlihat tiga kali lipat lebih amburadul itu. Ia memandang sosok appa di dorm ini sambil menggunakan _evil eyes_ andalannya yang mampu membuat semua orang diruangan itu _envy_ seketika, dan Hankyung langsung menjitaknya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Hentikan tatapan menjijikan itu!" teriak Hankyung dengan mimik wajah ingin muntah. "kau itu seme! Jangan bertindak menjatuhkan harga diri kita dong!" lanjutnya sambil membara-bara(?).

"Terus… gimana caranya kita membantu Kyuhyun, hyung?" tanya member yang masih waras diantara yang lainnya -Siwon. Orang yang menyandang predikat 'hyung' langsung menatap Siwon seakan minta penjelasan. "kalian tahu kan kalau para uke kita itu kompak? Gimana kalau Sungmin-hyung memberitahukan keinginannya untuk jadi seme itu pada Leeteuk-hyung, Heechul-hyung, Eunhyuk-hyung, Wookie-ah dan Kibum-ah? Terus mereka semua ingin jadi seme juga" khawatirnya.

Tentu saja Siwon memikirkan hal itu dari tadi. Ia nggak bisa membayangkan tubuh atletis dan _perfect_-nya di 'masukki' oleh namjachingu-nya sendiri. Harga diri sebagai _'The ultimate top seme'_ nya –artinya ia akan selalu di atas siapapun pasangannya- akan ditaruh dimana? Gimana juga dengan reaksi para ELFs dan Zhou Mi(?).

Bisa-bisa waktu ia akan ke China, Zhou Mi akan meledeknya habis-habisan gara-gara turun pangkat T^T.

Para seme yang berada disitu langsung syok mendengar penuturan –sedikit- panjang dari Siwon.

.

**~OoO~**

.

Malam hari…

Malam ini, semua member langsung ke kamar bersama pasangannya masing-masing, menyisakan Shindong di meja makan sendirian bersama selingkuhannya –makanan. Shindong kan sudah punya Nari?

Kadang, Shindong merasa kesepian kalau sudah seperti ini. sendirian! Sendirian! Dan sendirian!

Ck! Mereka membuatku iri saja, batinnya miris sambil tetap memakan cemilan ayam bakar(?)nya.

Kita lihat keadaan kamar KangTeuk.

Saat ini, Kangin ini sedang beusaha sepenuh jiwa raganya membujuk sang _angel _sekaligus umma di dorm ini untuk melakukan _you-know-what-i-mean_. Tapi, ternyata Leeteuk juga masih bersikeras nggak akan melakukannya kalau ia nggak jadi yang di atas malam ini. Sepertinya Leeteuk juga ingin jadi seme seperti Sungmin. Poor Kangin!

"Ayolah hyung~ kau nggak mungkin bisa melakukannya." bujuk Kangin yang membuat dahi Leeteuk mengkerut.

Apa yang tadi Kangin bilang. Nggak bisa melakukannya! Yak!

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya, Kangin-ah! Kau nggak percaya!" geram Leeteuk yang sepertinya nggak terima dianggap remeh sama dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut. Hanya menjadi seme kan? Itu mah gampang.

Leeteuk langsung mendorong tubuh besar Kangin ke atas ranjangnya, dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Tangan kirinya berusaha melepaskan kancing baju Kangin, yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari yang punya baju. Ia nggak terima kalau ia kalah dari uke-nya.

Tapi Leeteuk yang menyadari kalau Kangin akan memberontak, ia langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan memasukan pil aneh ke dalam mulut Kangin.

"H-hyung~ ngh~" racau Kangin nggak jelas. Ia merasa tubuhnya aneh sehabis menelan pil itu.

"Ternyata reaksinya cepat ya…" ujar Leeteuk sambil menyeringai menyeramkan. Bagi Kangin, saat ini Leeteuk bukan _'angel'_ tapi _'evil' _yang siap memakan mangsa dihadapannya. "itu adalah obat perangsang loh, chagi." lanjutnya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

Gluk!

Ia menelan ludahnya paksa, dan berdoa dalam hati yang paling dalam!

Kayaknya aku akan kalah malam ini!

.

.

.

Kamar HanChul

Terlihat Heechul bergelung di atas ranjangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut tebal, menandakan kalau malam ini memang sangat dingin .Di sebelah ranjangnya yang seharusnya ada orang ternyata nggak ada.

Kemana Hankyung?

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar keras, yang membuat Heechul melempar bantalnya kearah pintu nggak berdosa itu.

"Shut up Hannie! Kau ribut sekali!"

"Ayolah Heenim-yah~ kau masa tega membiarkanku kedinginan diluar." kata Hankyung sambil berpura-pura lirih. Bagaimanapun juga, Heechul nggak mungkin tega membiarkannya di luar seperti ini. Malam ini kan sangat dingin. Dan ia nggak akan pernah menginap di kamar Shindong lagi, mengingat gaya tidurnya yang sering berubah-ubah.

Ceklek!

Dugaannya benar, Heechul langsung membukakan pintunya dan menyuruh Hankyung untuk masuk.

Setelah pintu ditutup kembali. Hankyung melirik kekasihnya yang saat ini duduk di ranjangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan sang kekasih sangarnya tersebut, tapi ia nggak bisa melakukannya.

Masa ia kalah dari uke-nya?

"Apa kau serius Heenim-yah?" tanya Hankyung sambil mendekati Heechul. "tapi kan-"

"Aku bisa melakukannya kok…" yakin Heechul sambil memegang tangan Hankyung.

Sepertinya Hankyung nggak menyadari kalau ternyata Heechul berniat mengikat tangannya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Hankyung kaget saat tahu rencana jahat namjachingu-nya tersebut. Kini, Heechul sudah berada di atas tubuhnya sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tangannya nggak bisa lagi digerakan karena sudah diikat Heechul di tiang ranjangnya.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar, hm." ucapnya sambil mendesah _sexy_ di dekat telinga Hankyung. "akan ku layani kau Hannie-ah~" Kalau saja ia nggak diikat, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung memakan sang Cinderella SuJu tersebut dan langsung menyatukan dirinya. Nggak perduli apakah sang empunya akan berteriak marah-marah. Toh Heechul juga akan menikmati permainan kasarnya tersebut.

Tapi keadaannya kini terbalik… ia lah yang kini berada di bawah.

Hiks!

Apa aku akan kalah?

.

.

.

Kamar SiBum

Karena Kibum sedang _free job_ sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk menginap di dorm. Sebenarnya ia malas jika tidur sekamar dengan namjachingu _pervent_-nya itu. tapi apa boleh buat…

"Ayolah Bummie~ kitakan jarang melakukannya?" bujuk Siwon pada Kibum yang saat ini sedang membaca sebuah buku yang author sendiri nggak tahu buku apa itu.

"Andwae." tolak tegas Kibum. Ia bahkan sudah menolak ajakan itu sebanyak 25 kali, tapi Siwon masih bersikeras menanyakannya juga. Kalau saja ia nggak ingat apa yang para uke –Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook- katakan tadi siang. Ia pasti akan menerima ajakan Siwon untuk melakukan 'itu'.

Ia memandang Siwon yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Terlihat pemandangan yang menyejukan matanya, Siwon hanya mengenakan boxer. Sedangkan bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, seolah memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya yang indah pada Kibum.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan! Sepertinya Eunhyuk berhasil membuat pikiranya yadong seperti ini!

"Kibummie… gwaenchana?" Siwon khawatir dengan keadaan Kibum yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya intens. Apa ia setampan itu sampai membuat seorang Kim Kibum terpesona, pikir Siwon narsis.

"Hyung… kita akan melakukan 'itu' jika aku yang berada di atasmu, boleh?" kata Kibum memasikan. Membuat Siwon melongo pabbo mendengarnya. Meminta izin untuk jadi yang di atas? Ckckck!

"Bu-Bummie chagi… masa kau tega pada ku sih" ujar Siwon sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Kibum. Ia nggak boleh luluh dari Kibum sekarang. "kau kan tahu kalau akan nggak akan mungkin jadi yang di bawah kan?"

Kibum memandang Siwon yang kini berada di sampingnya. Memandang intens sang kekasih lalu menutup buku yang ia baca sejak tadi. "Benarkah?" Kibum tersenyum pada sang kekasih, memastikan sesuatu. Senyum misterius Kibum membuat Siwon langsung merinding disko. 'Kayaknya ia merencanakan sesuatu' pikirnya.

Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya, mempersempit jarak antara ia dan Siwon. Siwon yang mendapat sinyal nggak enak langsung menahan bahu Kibum dengan kedua tangannya. "Hentikan Bummie!" Siwon langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum kebelakang, yang menyebabkan kini ia berada di atas tubuh sang kekasih.

"Kau nggak akan menang dariku, hmm…"

Tapi di luar dugaan, Kibum masih tetap memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada Siwon, seolah ia menantang seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon tersenyum _evil_, ia nggak akan semuda itu tunduk oleh namjachingu-nya sendiri.

Bruagh!

Siwon langsung ambruk kelantai saat kaki Kibum menendangnya cukup keras dan pastinya sangat menyakitkan sekali. Siwon meringis sakit sambil mengusap bokong-nya yang mencium lantai terlebih dahulu. Namun, gerakannya dihentikan oleh tangan kecil Kibum yang langsung menginjak tubuhnya dengan kaki kiri.

"Ugh! A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bersikap kasar padamu…" ucapnya tenang. "tenang saja… aku nggak akan terlalu bermain kasar kok… _maybe_?" perkataan terakhir itu langsung membuat Siwon ngeri. _Maybe_? Andwae! Pasti kasar… ya, pasti! Melihat Kibum yang kini sedang mengikat kedua tangannya pake tali tambang(?) menambah kengeriannya.

Berakhirlah sudah!

Oh jashin-sama, masa kau tega sekali padaku sih T.T.

.

.

.

Kamar HaeHyuk

Kedua ranjang di kamar ini masih rapi dan bersih seperti sebelumnya, menandakan pemilik ranjang belum menyentuh sejengkal pun. Lalu kemana mereka? Terdengar suara yang aneh dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi itu terlihat dua orang namja yang berada di _bath up_, yang tentu saja nggak mengenakan apapun pada tubuhnya. air _bath up_ itu terlihat bukan air biasa(?). tentu saja bukan, karena air tersebut telah dicampurkan dengan aroma _mint_.

"Engh~ ber-berhenthiii~" ucap seorang namja dengan susah payah, sedangkan namja satunya terlihat sedang bermain dengan 'sesuatu' di bawah sana. "he-henti…khan Hyukkieee~" jeritnya putus asa pada namja yang kini di hadapannya itu –Eunhyuk. Sepertinya Donghae nggak bisa melepaskan diri begitu saja dari seorang Lee Hyukjae yang sedang yadong-yadong nya(?) tersebut.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis –meskipun itu sangat mengerikan bagi Donghae. Ia semakin mempercepat grakannya tangannya, yang membuat Donghae semakin mendesah keras. Nggak mau tangan satunya menganggur, Eunhyuk memasukan jari telunjuk kirinya pada mulut Donghae. Ingin rasanya Donghae menghajar wajah –sok- _innocent_ milik namjachingu-nya, namun ia nggak bisa melakukannya.

Why?

Karena kedua tangannya sudah terikat tali.

Kini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengikuti permainan Eunhyuk, daripada ia menderita seperti ini.

"Agh!" pekik Donghae, bulir air mata menetes di pipinya. Sakit sekali. Eunhyuk benar-benar gila, melakukan pemanasan di air mint yang membuatnya panas seketika.

"Ki-kita bisa melakukannya… di-dikamar kan?" ia memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan memohon. Tapi hanya dibalas dengan gelengan sang kekasih yang masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Semoga aku baik-baik saja DX.

.

.

.

Kamar YeWook

"Hiks~ hiks~"

Terdengar suara sang eternal magnae yang sedang menangis pilu sambil membelakangi Yesung. Sebagai kekasih yang bertanggung jawab, Yesung mencoba menenangkan Wookie namun usahanya gagal untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir.

"Cha-chagi~" Yesung masih mencoba menenangkan Wookie-nya, mendekapnya erat. Ia sedih kalau melihat Wookie seperti ini, menangis karena ulahnya sendiri. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Masa ia memperbolehkan namjachingu imutnya ini 'memasuki' dirinya sih? Kan nggak mungkin!.

"H-hyung~" panggil Wookie dengan manja, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Yesung yang saat ini masih sibuk berpikir tentang keinginannya tadi. Sebenarnya sih ia nggak tega melihat raut wajah Yesung yang pabbo semakin pabbo(?) itu, tapi apa boleh buat kan? Masa ia ngggak _care_ sama hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya yang berstatus uke.

"Kenapa kita harus melakukannya, Wookie?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus punggungnya, menenangkan Wookie. "kita bisa melakukan 'itu' seperti biasanya kan?" tawarnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya, dan beralih membelai pipi Wookie.

Namun seperti yang sudah diketahui, sang eternal magnae tersebut memang keras kepala. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda nggak setuju dengan pendapat seme-nya itu. sejurus kemudian, ia memandang Yesung dengan tatapan andalannya –puppy eyes. Berharap sang kekasih mau mengikuti keinginannya.

Sekali lagi, Yesung menggeleng –tanda nggak setuju. Yang membuat Wookie langsung menendangnya dengan nggak elit hingga jatuh ke lantai nggak berdosa(?).

"kalau kau nggak menuruti keinginanku, kau nggak akan ku beri jatah selama dua tahun!" kata-kata pedas dari Wookie barusan, membuat Yesung membatu.

Dua tahun !

Nggak diberi jatah!

Gimana dengan 'miliku'? bisa-bisa jamuran!(?)

"NOO! Wookie, saranghae… jeongmal saranghae." Gombalnya pada Wookie yang ngambek total sambil membelakanginya itu. Harus bisa menghentikan aksi nekat dongsaeng kesayangannya, itu adalah misi jangka pendek yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Wookie diam nggak bergeming , ia bahkan mengabaikan Yesung yang memasang tampang memelas seperti ayam kehilangan induknya.

"…"

Hwee~ Wookie-chagi marah padaku T^T.

Oke… kita tinggalkan pasangan yang gagal ini(?)

.

.

.

Kamar KyuMin

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang bergumul(?) di satu ranjang. Kalian tahu kan siapa namja itu? Yap! Mereka KyuMin_ couple_.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang memperebutkan tempat di atas(?). kala Kyuhyun di atas, detik kemudian Sungmin langsung mengambil alih tempat itu. Begitu seterusnya, sampai mereka berdua kelelahan dan lesehan(?) di lantai.

Nggak seperti pasangan lain, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama nggak mau kalah dari pasangannya. Satu hal dipikiran mereka, HARUS MENANG! Titik nggak pake koma atau tanda seru, apalagi tanda tanya!

"Hosh… hosh… lebih baik kita hentikan ini semua, hyung." usul Kyuhyun yang belum hilang rasa lelahnya sepenuhnya. Ia yakin seyakin yakinnya orang yakin, kalau mereka terus begini dan nggak ada yang mau dibawah, bisa dipastikan besok pagi mereka akan terlambat bangun. Dan tentunya akan dimarahi habis-habisan sama Leeteuk. Terus, mereka akan dihukum. Nggak! Nggak ada kata kita! Tapi aku! Nggak mungkin kan kalau Teuki-hyung menghukum anaknya?

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya, tanda ia merasa lelah. Kyuhyun merasa napasnya tercekat saat melihat pemandangan disampingnya tersebut. bukan! Ia bukannya melihat wajah manis Sungmin-nya. Matanya tertuju pada bagian bawah baju Sungmin, bagian perut tepatnya. Baju yang kini dikenakan Sungmin sedikit terbuka, menampilkan sedikit perutnya yang putih susu serta kotak-kotak itu.

Kyuhyun langsung cemberut. Ia baru sadar kalau perut namjachingu-nya ternyata lebih bagus dari ia sendiri, kenyataan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemberut =3=.

"Kenapa kau? Tergoda ya?" goda Sungmin setelah bisa mengatur napasnya, ia terkikik sendiri saat melihat wajah ngambek Kyuhyun. "sudah ku bilang kan, kalau aku itu lebih _mainly_." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Sungmin semakin mendekat padanya. Ia merasa malu sekaligus tersindir dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan dengan _innocent_ oleh hyung pecinta pink-nya itu. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin menjadi seme walaupun kenyataannya ia lebih terlihat seperti uke.

"Ayolah Kyu~ sekali saja kau mengalah padaku~" rengek manja Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan _rabbit eyes_ andalannya –berharap Kyuhyun luluh.

"Nggak! Pokonya aku nggak mau jadi yang di bawah!"

"Tapi kan kau janji akan jadi uke-ku?"

"Ya! Tapi nggak dengan urusan ranjang!"

"Pokoknya harus!"

"NGGAK!"

Hening… Sungmin nggak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau suaranya tadi berubah beberapa oktaf itu langsung menghampiri kekasihnya, ia takut kalau Sungmin nangis lagi.

"Hyung… mian… aku nggak ber-" sebelum menyelaskan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun terdorong dan menghantam lantai yang dingin itu. Sungmin di atasnya, memandang dengan penuh kemenangan. Senyum manisnya mengerikan, sangat mengerikan.

"Saatnya pembalasan, Cho Kyuhyun~"

.

Dua hal yang harus dipetik hikmahnya oleh semua seme di SuJu ini…

Satu…

Jangan biarkan sisi seme dalam tubuh uke mereka bangkit. Karena pasti akan sangat mengerikan!

Kedua…

Ternyata menjadi uke itu menyakitkan T^T.

.

**~OoO~ End ~OoO~**

.

Ya… selesai. Akhirnya ada fic yang terselesaikan juga. Nah! Sekuel!

Sekuelnya bertemakan tentang "Balas dendam para seme" yang artinya akan ada lemon XD akan ada KyuMin dan HaeHyuk… yang mana? Hohoh~ mikir-mikir ndiri jha yee~#plak

Satu lge, makasih ya yx dah ngucapin selamat ultah bwt aku :D I love uuu~ mkasih jga bwt pra K-popers di Aussie, Thailand, USA en korea yx ngasih Rhie fic! Rate eM lge XP muahh~ muahh~ #plak

Dah ahh~

See you in next fic (^.~)V

"Reader yang baik, selalu ripiu fic yang mereka baca."

**REVIEW**


End file.
